


Labor Day = Pay Attention to Your Significant Other

by punishers



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuties, F/M, and even though i'm not a huge fan of nmcu canon karen, because they deserve each other, chaotic - Freeform, frank is a needy bitch and i love that for him, i had this idea the other night and couldn't sleep until i wrote it, i really like kastle, karen is kind of a badass and i love that for her, more funny than sexy, probably not even that funny tbh, thank you, they're baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punishers/pseuds/punishers
Summary: It's Labor Day and Karen won't pay any attention to Frank, which is a federal fucking crime.So he offers to give her head.





	Labor Day = Pay Attention to Your Significant Other

This never happens, so you really can’t blame Frank for being excited.

It’s rare that he ever gets time to relax. This isn’t news, really - he’s never been the person that could just sit around and do nothing. When he was younger, his body ached for the opportunity to go out and do more dumb shit and get himself into more trouble. And once he met Maria, he was always moving nonstop, trying to do something to impress her. Buy her some flowers even though he knew she’d wind up killing them, watch her favorite movies so they could have something to talk about that he knew she’d enjoy. With the kids, Frank was the Best Dad, always ready to play. It seemed like they were always right there with another story line for Sunday afternoons - Frank, Jr. and his favorite toy fire truck and Lisa in her princess costume. Frank was constantly playing a role, and the character of the Father Who Has No Fucking Idea What To Do But Is Trying His Best was his forte. 

In Afghanistan, Frank was all go, go, go, and the times when he had nothing to do were worse than the frantic moments he spent dodging bullets. He plucked at his guitar strings until his fingers were raw - he didn’t mind it as long as he had something to busy himself with. 

And now, with his new… ‘line of work,’ Frank never gets time off. Sick days don’t exist. He spends the daytime writing plans and researching his next hits, and his nights are spent carrying out his missions. He comes back to whatever hole in the wall he’s calling home, rests and heals as much as he can in a 6 hour period, and then starts the whole thing over again. It’s life on autopilot, and there’s not much room for anything else.

That’s why Frank was so goddamn terrified when he fell in love with Karen Page. Beyond the obvious dead wife issues, she was an amazing woman, worthy of all his time and attention, and that simply wasn’t a commitment he could make. That’s when he learned a valuable lesson: Karen Page is a Strong, Independent Woman who is busy enough as it is and she couldn’t care less about his little date nights and romantic gestures. 

Maybe that’s why they work so well together. Nothing matters - not how long they’re apart or how long it’s been since he got a phone call from her. They love each other too much to give a fuck. 

And on one lucky Labor Day, Karen is home from work and Frank has minimal plans for tonight’s Punishing. 

And this never happens, so you really can’t blame Frank for being excited.

Unfortunately for him, although Karen is sitting on his (mildly blood stained) couch, she’s not paying him any attention. Instead, she’s tapping away at the keys of her laptop, working on her next paper for the Bulletin. Frank’s on the couch next to her, his eyes glazed over as he watches reruns of The Office. (She always watches it whenever she comes over. Frank isn’t a huge TV watching guy, but Karen likes it so much that it’s kind of grown on him.) He’s been making little noises, shifting his body weight to get her to notice him. Eventually, he’s had enough. 

“Hey,” he says in a quiet voice, his middle finger poking at her side. He moves again, this time so that he’s lying down on his back, the top of his head pressed to her outer thigh. Frank can feel the heat off the computer in Karen’s lap, but he’s not worried about that right now. “Ma’am-”

“I’m busy,” she says, the last word nearly a whisper. Karen’s gaze flicks down to meet Frank’s, her eyebrow quirking up in warning. 

Hmph. 

Frank whines again, huffing sadly (you know, like the Punisher does). “First time we been able to hang out in weeks and this is how you treat me?” 

Karen juts out her bottom lip, looking down at Frank with a sympathetic look. “I know. Look, give me three hours, okay?” Frank’s unimpressed expression prompts Karen to flash him her best puppy dog eyes. Not for long, though - soon enough, her eyes are fixed on the screen once again. 

If Frank knows anything - if he’s ever known anything in his entire life - he knows that he’s not going to survive three more hours with no attention. So he does what any other person would do. He makes the most logical decision he can come up with. 

“Can I just eat your pussy?”

Listen. Frank is a simple man. He has a very short list of hobbies and talents. Giving head, however, falls in both categories. It’s a means of pleasure for himself and for Karen, so he sees this as a win-win situation. There’s no way she’ll say -

“No.” What the fuck? “Did you not hear me say I’m busy?”

Frank is already getting down on his knees in front of her, his hands resting on her knees. “You can be busy. I’m trying to make myself busy, too.” She makes a sound of protest, but he cuts her off. “There’s no effort on your part here. Can I just - c’mon, girl.”

Karen stares down at Frank, trying to keep a straight face although she wants to laugh in his desperate attempt for some kind of physical attention and affection. She lifts the computer off her lap, placing it on the armrest of the couch before sliding her pants and underwear down to her ankles. “Go nuts,” she tells Frank, the top half of her body pivoted so she can continue working. “This better be worth it.”

Frank can hear the rapid taps of the keyboard as his lips attach to her clit. He swears he can hear her inhale sharply, but he can’t tell for sure. He’d never really noticed how much concentration it takes to give good head until now. The fact that he knows that she’s not paying any attention is bothering him. It’s almost making it less fun, but as he continues, he eventually hears little whines from her and gains his confidence back. Is it the most enthusiastic and satisfying head he’s ever given? Not by a long shot! Was it worth it? He thinks so!

Frank sits back when (s)he’s finished, wiping her slick off his face and licking his fingers and lips. “Thank you,” Karen says softly, a sweet smile on her face. She doesn’t bother pulling her pants back up before she sets her laptop on her thighs and continues working. “But you’ve gotta go now.”

Frank’s mouth falls slack. “Okay, now hold on-”

“That was for you. That was for your benefit. I told you I was busy.”

“This is my house, Karen!” He’s whining now, his voice ticking up in pitch rather than dropping lower as it does when he’s moved by anger. 

Karen doesn’t respond. It’s probably because she couldn’t give less fucks whose house it is. She has a paper to get finished. Frank can respect that. It doesn’t stop him from walking away slowly, his head drooped down and his steps tiny and shuffled. It also doesn’t stop him from jerking off the hard on he acquired while pleasing Karen. At least he has time for a nap while she works. 

Happy Labor Day.


End file.
